


O Amigo Do Fim

by bandejacrowned, Mary_Rae



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Exilio, realeza, tradições
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandejacrowned/pseuds/bandejacrowned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: Digite ou copie o texto para tradução aquiRanboo, o príncipe da dimensão ender. Estava de férias. Sua mãe não queria que ele saísse, quase o aterrando no quarto enquanto fazia as malas. Mas ele salientou que, como príncipe, precisa de experimentar outras terras. E outras políticas para governar o povo do seu reino de forma justa.Nas férias, conheceu Tommy meio morto num campo demolido. E decidiu levá-lo para casa.Mas ao fazê-lo, ele põe em movimento uma série de eventos que revelaram uma trama escura para o bem da própria vida, e coloca o mundo em perigo.Also in English: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148082
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Um Negócio Real

Ranboo, o príncipe da dimensão Ender. E estava de férias. Sua mãe não queria que ele fosse embora, quase prendendo-o ao quarto enquanto ele fazia as malas. Mas ele ressaltou que, como príncipe, ele precisa experimentar outras terras. E outras políticas para governar o povo com justiça. O dragão ender cedeu com sua súplica. Prometendo não interferir no que faz durante as viagens. Mas enquanto explorava novos biomas, ele notou muito mais endermans do que o normal. De acordo com os aldeões, pelo menos.

Ele chegou pela primeira vez em L’manburg com a esperança de ‘Finalmente’ encontrar um governante de outro reino. Talvez até mesmo aprender novos movimentos políticos para seu próprio futuro governo. Os aldeões eram legais, mas os Golens de Ferro pareciam odiá-lo. Depois que um o jogou em um lago, ele passou a evitá-los a partir daquele momento. Estava contando com a bênção de que L’manburg não tivesse nenhum. Talvez por causa da alta população de híbridos. Ele logo construiu uma casa e interagiu com o atual presidente governante. Quase desesperado para aprender sobre democracia e saber a história completa dos governantes anteriores. Tubbo não estava interessado em falar sobre o passado. Mas Ghostbur, que era um ex-presidente, disse a ele tudo o que lembrava. Até recebeu livros da biblioteca do esgoto para ler. Ele próprio teria mergulhado. Mas não gostava de água. Nem um pouco.

Ele logo se interessou pela única pessoa de quem ouviu falar várias vezes, Tommy. Tommy estava nos livros e era muito elogiado por Tubbo e Ghostbur. Aparentemente, ele foi um grande soldado e um líder fantástico. Inspirou pessoas e de fato ajudou a construir a nação de L’manburg! Ranboo procurou por toda L’manburg para tentar encontrá-lo. Mas, para sua aflição, Tommy estava evidentemente exilado. Pelo terrorismo, nada menos! Isso só fez Ranboo querer conhecer o homem ainda mais.

Ranboo decidiu visitar Tommy no exílio. Ele ‘tinha’ que saber a história completa. Todos pareciam ter uma opinião diferente sobre o que aconteceu. E tubbo se recusou a falar sobre isso. Ele pediu ajuda a Goastbur, mas tudo o que ele fez foi jogar azul nele. Ranboo saiu correndo, para o caso de o ex-presidente jogar água nele de repente como um substituto para o azul. Quando ele correu até Philza, explicou seu dilema. Philza disse a ele para seguir Dream, o administrador deste smp. De acordo com o Dream, ele costumava entregar comida aos exilados de vez em quando. Foi assim que Philza encontrou Tommy uma vez. Com esse conhecimento, Ranboo partiu para perseguir Dream.

\-------------------------------------------------

Uma vez que ele chegou ao acampamento, depois de um passeio de barco muito assustador. Se escondeu nas árvores. Ele queria falar com Tommy a sós sobre a história que viveu. Talvez ele pudesse descobrir o lado dele da história de seu exílio! Além disso, seria rude interromper Dream dando-lhe comida. Mas em uma reviravolta imprevisível de eventos, Dream fez Tommy colocar todos os seus itens em um buraco. O tal buraco foi preenchido com TNT e explodiu. Ranboo ficou chocado. Dream não estava ajudando Tommy em nada. Isso era o oposto de ajuda. Ele continuou a assistir enquanto Dream e Tommy discutiam e Dream destruía cada um de seus bens. Então Dream explodiu todo o acampamento de Tommy. Deixando Tommy para viver no meio de uma cratera. Ranboo sente que acabou de ver algo que não deveria ter visto.

Ranboo foi até Tommy. Vê-lo sentado no chão, a cabeça entre as mãos. Esperou na frente de Tommy até que ele olhou para si. Decidido a apenas acabar com aquilo, ele se apresentou. “Olá Tommy, meu nome é Ranboo.”

"Vá embora"

“Eu não quero”, ele respondeu, “Eu vim de muito longe para não falar com você. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

Tommy encolheu os ombros para o híbrido, "Não posso te impedir" Ranboo sorriu e sentou-se ao lado de Tommy. Tommy parecia imperturbável quanto um completo estranho se sentar ao lado dele em um buraco. Ranboo olhou em volta para os restos do acampamento. Remexeu nos bolsos e tirou um pouco de salmão cozido que ele embalou para a viagem. Ele entregou um pouco a Tommy para confusão dos adolescentes. O mesmo aceitou a comida e a comeu com os modos de um guaxinim. Ranboo o copiou, seria estranho ter modos à mesa diferentes do que seu anfitrião tinha, sua mãe sempre dizia. Após a refeição, eles se sentaram em silêncio até que Ranboo fez sua pergunta.

"Com que frequência aquilo acontece?"

"O quê?"

“Dream destruindo tudo.” As costas de Tommy enrijeceram, ele pareceu reverter a declaração em sua mente. Ranboo abriu a boca para se desculpar e mudar sua pergunta. Mas Tommy respondeu a ele.

“Nos últimos dois meses, ele continuou vindo quase todos os dias. E toda vez, ele destruía todas as minhas ferramentas e comida. E tudo o que estava em minha pessoa. ” Ele parecia se enrolar em si mesmo. “Não importava o que estivesse em mim. Sempre era destruído. ”

"Eu quero te ajudar, Tommy." Ranboo ficou surpreso com suas próprias palavras. Mas, ao pensar sobre isso, ele realmente queria ajudar Tommy. Aquele adolescente não tinha nada. Ranboo percebeu que Dream era um tirano. Não era assim que se tratava um exilado. Ou qualquer um. Ele olhou nos olhos de Tommy, eles estavam cheios de espanto. Como se ele não pudesse processar que alguém iria querer ajudá-lo. Isso amoleceu algo dentro de Ranboo enquanto ele prometia ajudar Tommy a escapar do Dream. “Nós podemos ir embora deste lugar. Por um curto período de tempo para descansar, já que obviamente você precisa de algum tipo de pausa. ”

Tommy ergueu as mãos, "Eu não quero ser difícil-"

"Oh, Tommy," Ranboo sorriu, um tanto animado em inspirar alguém sem depender dos seus poderes pelo menos uma vez. E também sendo um grande aliado. “Por que ser difícil, quando com apenas um pouco mais de esforço, você pode ser impossível? Deixe-me ajudá-lo, deixe-me ter certeza de que você está seguro pelo menos uma vez na vida. ” Depois de uma reflexão, ele decidiu adoçar o acordo. “Minha mãe adoraria que um amigo viesse morar comigo no castelo. Em um reino onde nem mesmo o Dream poderia chegar. ”

Tommy olhou para o príncipe, processando os caminhos que de repente foram oferecidos. E o que fora implícito pelo estranho ao seu lado. Ele olhou para o buraco que antes era seu acampamento "Embora esteja preparado para o martírio, prefiro que seja adiado", ele pegou a mão de Ranboo e apertou-a. Assim que o fez, ele riu. Ele riu e riu e começou a chorar. O menino chorou como se aceitasse algo que estava tentando negar por muito tempo. Ele se enrolou no chão e chorou. Cavando os dedos na terra. Seus soluços não foram interrompidos até que ele finalmente parou.

Ranboo olhou para o adolescente Processando o que acabara de testemunhar. O mais suavemente que pôde, Ranboo pegou o adolescente em seus braços. Tommy não estava dormindo. Seus olhos estavam abertos, mas não havia nada por trás deles. Mas algo estava girando nessas profundezas azuis opacas, a corrente de medo e exaustão que parecia estar para sempre presente marcada na alma do menino. Ranboo percebeu o que ele estava segurando. Aquela era a casca de uma criança oca, não o soldado feroz do qual ouvira falar, "Tommy o herói". Que lutou contra um deus e venceu, o soldado que lidera exércitos e derrotou monstros e vilões semelhantes, alguém de um conto de fadas infantil . Que também foi o homem que criou uma nação duas vezes durante sua vida. Que se tornou um terrorista exilado em plena paz. Ranboo havia acreditado em todas as histórias, mas tudo o que viu foi um garoto que queria uma família. Um menino que deu tudo de si e, no final, não teve nada para mostrar. Suas bochechas encovadas davam a seu rosto uma severa nitidez, olhos cheios de bolsas fazendo-o parecer anos mais velho do que deveria. Ele era muito menor do que parecia, ombros tensos e hematomas davam a Tommy a aparência de alguém muito mais fraco. Seu corpo estava coberto por bandagens e sujeira. Mas agora, sem seus sapatos, sem a tensão esmagadora de seus ombros. Ele parecia uma criança assustada em seus braços, e, por Deus, ele era. E pela primeira vez, Ranboo estava com medo.

Com o canto do olho, ele viu um bloco de terra sendo segurado por um par de mãos roxas escuras. Ele olhou para cima e viu um dos endermans que sempre o seguia, mas permanecia afastado. Provavelmente sentindo sua necessidade de espaço como uma ordem para manter distância, mas agora tudo o que viam naquele momento era seu príncipe segurando um humano quase morto. Um humano quase morto que eles provavelmente viram ferido mais vezes do que Ranboo poderia imaginar.

O enderman estendeu o bloco de terra como uma oferenda ao príncipe. E Ranboo conhecia bem a tradição. Era um antigo ritual de aceitar ajuda no que seria construído sobre os blocos que eram oferecidos. Teria sido um insulto ignorá-lo sem gestos adequados das mãos. Tentando transmitir seu ponto de vista ao enderman, Ranboo estendeu a mão e aceitou a terra, colocou-a no chão, deitando Tommy sobre ela. Segurando as costas enquanto Tommy se sentava em cima do bloco de terra, olhando para os dedos dos pés expostos através dos buracos nas meias. Ele sabia que aquela palavra chegaria à sua mãe mais rápido desta forma do que pedindo educadamente. A fofoca se espalha mais rápido que o fogo às vezes.

Ele ouviu um 'puf' sinalizando que mais endermans tinham vindo para ver o que o príncipe estava declarando. Pela primeira vez, um príncipe declarou um enderfriend. O ritual surgiu quando tudo o que havia no Fim era um punhado de blocos. Construir um lugar para outra pessoa ficar significava que eles foram publicamente declarados como irmãos do povo ender. Quando Ranboo ergueu os olhos, ficou chocado com a quantidade de pessoas. Alguns até ofereceram mais blocos. Quando ele se adiantou para aceitar os presentes, alguns se afastaram e colocaram os blocos em volta de Tommy. Fazendo uma cadeira improvisada de terra ao redor dele. Outros pegaram madeira e tentaram reconstruir o acampamento.

Ranboo levantou Tommy de sua cadeira de terra e começou a andar. Das histórias de Goastbur, havia um porquinho que ajudou na última revolução chamado Technoblade. Também havia cartazes de procurados em todo L'manburg. Tudo que Ranboo precisava fazer era encontrá-lo. Philza mencionou que ele morava em algum bioma nevado. Então ele caminhou para as montanhas. Talvez daquela altura, ele pudesse encontrar a cabana da qual foi avisado para ficar longe.

\-------------------------------------------------- ------------

Techno olhou para o par em sua varanda. “Sinto muito, mas meu médico diz que não posso permitir que flechas entrem em meu corpo a qualquer momento. Suponho que o mesmo seja para você também, então vou ter que pedir para você deixar minha propriedade ”

Ranboo deu um passo à frente, pressionando a mão contra a porta para mantê-la aberta. Seu outro braço segurando Tommy perto dele. “Techno por favor nos ajude. O Dream quer matar Tommy.! ” Ele implorou ao híbrido de porco. Tentando persuadi-lo a ajudar.

"Eu sei como você se sente. Ser caçado não é divertido. ” o porco fez uma pausa e Ranboo sentiu a esperança crescer em seu peito, apenas para ser imediatamente destruída. "Mas eu não me importo"

“Techno, por favor. Eu não sei a quem recorrer. Por favor, deixe-nos ficar aqui até que Tommy se recupere, e então vamos deixar você em paz. ” Techno olhou para Tommy. Desabou em seus braços, coberto de lama e queimaduras. A fome era evidente e suas roupas eram praticamente farrapos. Mas algo fez Techno parar.

"Você disse que o Dream está caçando você?"

"Sim."

"Desculpe, mas não posso ajudá-lo."

"Por que?"

“Existe uma coisa chamada vida, e eu sou viciado nisso. Tommy pode ser meu irmão, mas não vou levar uma flechada por vocês, crianças. ”

“Por favor, Techno-“ se Ranboo tivesse aprendido alguma coisa durante seu tempo como príncipe governante, teria sido isso; ‘Um príncipe nunca implora.’ Ele não achava que seus professores algum dia tiveram que enfrentar a ameaça de um deus, com um traço de sadismo e uma política sem misericórdia. Então ele implorou, se isso significava que seu amigo não morreria para um louco faminto por poder. Ele o faria mil vezes mais.

"Ouça, aqui estão alguns conselhos. Sempre que precisar de uma mão amiga, você pode encontrar uma na ponta do seu braço. ”

"Eu vou te dar um bafo de dragão."

"Hã"

“Neste reino, eu sei que é impossível ir até o Fim. Mas eu posso." Ranboo sabia que tinha uma última chance de conseguir ajuda, e ele iria usá-la. "Eu posso ir até o fim e pegar uma pilha de bafo de dragão. Imagine a vantagem que você teria acima de todos os outros se você tivesse a única coisa impossível de se conseguir. ”

“Eu não sou idiota. Uma alegação como essa precisa de prova ”

Ranboo acenou com a cabeça e tirou a mão da porta para verificar seus bolsos. Ele sempre tem uma ou duas garrafas consigo, apenas para dar sorte. Nunca se atreveu a usá-lo. Em seguida, tirou uma pequena garrafa para Techno examinar. Foi arrancado de sua mão enquanto o porco o examinava com atenção. O tal olho ficou surpreso e chocado com o que foi apresentado a ele. Ranboo se sentia como se estivesse fazendo algum tipo de negócio de porco. Mas com algo mais alto do que ouro e os olhos de seu povo na linha. Techno grunhiu de satisfação e abriu a porta. Gesticulou para que eles entrassem com a mão em volta da garrafa rosa brilhante. Olhou para Ranboo com um ar de questionamento enquanto olhava incrédulo para a garrafa.

Ranboo colocou Tommy na frente da lareira. Ele olhou para o enderman sentado em um barco. Se perguntou por que Techno tinha um de seus amigos em sua casa. Mas ele apenas deu de ombros, deve ser algum ritual de hospitalidade Piglin. Guardou aquele novo detalhe para mais tarde, quando um dia convidaria Piglins a seu castelo. O Fim lucraria com um acordo comercial com o Nether. Ele se moveu para tirar seu casaco e dar para o menino, mas Techno jogou um cobertor para ele. "Obrigado."

"Um acordo é um acordo."

“Vou demorar um pouco para conseguir-“

“Olha, leve o seu tempo nisso. Apenas me conte: o que está acontecendo? "

"Por que você se importa agora?"

“Paz é uma coisa, mas vantagem”, ele prendeu a respiração da mãe para que ambos vissem “é outra”.

"Justo." Ranboo suspirou enquanto planejava suas palavras com cuidado. Se ele apenas fizesse algum tipo de acordo com o porco, ele teria que cumprir sua parte nele. E para melhor, deve ser mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele editou os Endermans sabendo que Tommy era agora um Enderfriend, ele não tinha nenhum desejo de deixar esse fato ser de conhecimento público. Mas nesse ponto, ele poderia dizer que o Techno já deve ter adivinhado. O enderman no barco estava colocando blocos de terra em torno de Tommy. Techno estava assistindo entretido enquanto ouvia Ranboo. “Fui visitar Tommy. Eu queria perguntar a ele sobre a história de L'manburg. Assim que cheguei ao acampamento, eu vi ele e o Dream. Me escondi nas árvores enquanto observava o Dream destruir cada um de seus bens. Então eles iniciaram uma briga. Dream então começou a explodir tudo, deixando Tommy vivendo no meio de uma cratera com os restos de um acampamento ao seu redor. Tommy me contou isso e disse que nos últimos dois meses ele continuou aparecendo. E toda vez, ele destruía todas as suas ferramentas e alimentos. ”

Techno refletiu sobre as palavras de Ranboo, antes de finalmente dizer "Pessoas como o Dream são a razão de termos o dedo do meio".

"Estou inclinado a concordar." Ranboo continuou: “Desejo ajudar Tommy e tirá-lo deste lugar. Por um breve período de descanso porque precisa de uma pausa. Mas ele não está bem de saúde para viajarmos juntos. Meu plano é simples. O Dream me viu sair para o acampamento, então preciso voltar logo. Eu poderia informá-lo que Tommy fugiu. Faria uma trilha na direção oposta. Tommy fica aqui para se curar enquanto preparo a sua parte no negócio. ”

Techno sorriu com o plano, talvez a ideia de mentir para um líder deu a seu plano vantagem suficiente para o homem concordar com ele. Ranboo olhou para Edward, ainda sentado em seu barco. Encarando o príncipe com um simples bloco de terra nas mãos agora. Techno olhou para o enderman com um olhar estranho, tentando descobrir como o enderman colocou tanta terra em sua casa. Ranboo saiu com um aceno e partiu para L'manburg. Ele tinha muito a se planejar. Muitas coisas para fazer em segredo. Mas saber que Tommy estaria seguro com o Techno e Edward aliviou suas preocupações. Assim que saiu de casa, examinou a linha das árvores em busca de algum enderman. E ficou chocado ao ver um mar de olhos roxos olhando para ele. Correu para a multidão escondida nas árvores. Assim que chegou na floresta, se virou para olhar a cabana e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ver o telhado cheio de endermans. “E eu pensei que minha mãe era superprotetora” ele brincou principalmente para si mesmo com uma risadinha. Ele então se virou e disparou de volta para L'manburg. Tinha que ir e mentir para o Dream agora. Oh céus, ele iria morrer.

\-------------------------------------------------- -------

"Dream!" Ranboo correu e parou na frente do homem. Colocou suas aulas de atuação para funcionar. Fazendo sua voz soar mais frenética possível. Ao mesmo tempo, calmo o suficiente para a mentira passar. Escolheu suas palavras com cuidado para não alertar o Caçador de sua mentira. "Vim atrás de você, Para lhe dizer algo sobre o qual nada sei." Talvez ele tenha escolhido com cuidado demais.

"O que?"

"Tommy fugiu", Ranboo disse uma meia-verdade. Ele ignorou o brilho imaginário vindo do rosto mascarado de Dream. “Eu fui até o acampamento dele, e era uma cratera. Verifiquei seus rastros e parece que ele entrou em um barco e remou. ”

“Obrigado pela informação, Ranboo, irei caçá-lo”

“Por que você precisa caçá-lo? Ele está exilado. Você só deve se preocupar para que ele não volte. ” Dream começou a derrubar uma árvore para obter madeira. Provavelmente seguiria a falsa alegação de Ranboo de que Tommy fugira pela água. “Dream, deixe-o em-”

“É fofo como você pensa que estou ouvindo-” Dream começou a reclamar, “Tommy é uma ameaça. Ele não tem lugar na paz. Ele é um soldado e sempre desejará violência. Ele fundou a L'manburg por violência contra mim. Ele vai acabar com esta terra pela violência. Ele precisa ser sempre vigiado. Pelo bem desta terra. ”

Ranboo ergueu as mãos e recuou. Deixando Dream fervilhando em suas palavras enquanto se preparava para caçar o pobre Tommy. A árvore finalmente caiu e Dream descontou sua raiva na próxima. Ranboo decidiu nunca contar a Dream nada sobre o Fim. Se ele soubesse, então seu povo, ou, pelo inferno, sua própria mãe, poderia- não, seriam prejudicados por este homem faminto por poder. Saindo, ele começou a fazer uma lista de itens que precisava para Tommy viver no final. Os humanos que viviam no Fim não tinham um histórico. Mas ele deixou esse pensamento passar. Ele agora tinha um Enderfriend para acompanhá-lo até o fim.


	2. ira silenciosa de Piglin

Assim que Ranboo saiu, o Techno se livrou da terra que o Enderman colocou em torno de Tommy. Ele enrolou Tommy no cobertor e colocou mais lenha no fogo. Sua cabeça se encheu de pensamentos sobre toda a situação. A garrafa de hálito de dragão tinha um peso enorme em seu bolso. Ele respirou fundo e olhou para ele. Com o ar rosa fervilhando sobre si mesmo, parecia que os dragões estavam em guerra entre si.

Techno olhou para Tommy e se perguntou o que aconteceu em seu exílio. Pelo que Ranboo o contou, ele podia entender por que Tommy estava neste estado. Parecia que o Dream estava tentando quebrá-lo. E, ao que parece, ele conseguiu. Olhando pela janela, Techno revirou todas as informações sobre o Dream em sua cabeça. Por que ele iria bloquear o nether estava além de seus pensamentos. Mas, no que dizia respeito ao Techno, assim que ele estivesse bem, mais cedo a pilha de bafo de dragão seria dele. A ideia de Ranboo de ter acesso ao fim quando o próprio Dream o bloqueou. A ideia de que algo tão proibido pudesse estar em suas mãos, oh, que tentação. Chame-o de pecador, mas o negócio parecia fácil demais.

Um pouco depois, um ponto verde foi visto na borda da linha das árvores. Techno se levantou de seu assento e agarrou Tommy. Se Dream o visse, o negócio estaria cancelado. E um porquinho sempre cumpria com seus negócios. Sem tempo para entrar no porão escondido, fez um baú e colocou Tommy lá dentro. Colocando um pouco de lã no fundo na esperança de mantê-lo aquecido e longe do fogo. O enderman olhou do barco. E aos olhos do Techno, parecia estar excessivamente focado na porta.

"Me subestime, Dream," Techno murmurou baixinho enquanto olhava o homem pela janela na neve com desprezo. "Isso vai ser divertido." Ele fechou o baú e após um momento de reflexão, jogou sua capa sobre ele na vã esperança de que Dream não o visse. Um plano surgiu em sua cabeça. Sem perder um minuto, ele pegou um chifre de bebida na banca de cerveja. Depois de alguns instantes de hesitação, ele agarrou um grande frasco de cerveja de mel caseira e sentou-se perto do fogo. Fez isso por um capricho um dia. Só para ver se ele podia. Foi um processo entediante, mas pela primeira vez ele ficou feliz com sua criação.

Dream bate a porta no momento em que Techno se senta e começa a se servir de um pouco de cerveja com mel. Techno olhou para Dream enquanto o licor começou a encher lentamente seu chifre. Dando um ar de homem em um momento de paz enquanto Dream se aproximava do porco. "Dream, já lhe ocorreu que meu tempo sozinho às vezes é para a segurança de todos?" ele brincou enquanto travava os olhos com o homem, fazendo o possível para não olhar para seu peitoral. O silêncio pairou sobre os homens enquanto Techno tomava um pequeno gole.

"Onde o Tommy está?"

“Pelo que me lembro, ele está exilado longe de mim.”

"Vou dar uma olhada."

“Dream, você vê aquela porta? Eu quero você do outro lado dela. ” Dream apenas bufou e começou a abrir os baús. Techno observou enquanto bebia sua cerveja. Ele não queria começar nenhuma briga enquanto Tommy estivesse escondido tão perto. Tomando nota de quais baús foram abertos, ele teria que classificá-los mais tarde. Dream parecia estar fazendo mais um show para irritar o porco. Mas parou assim que viu o enderman no barco.

Dream inclinou a cabeça. "Por que você tem um enderman aqui?"

“Eu sou um idiota e precisava de companhia”

Dream zomba. "Um deus do sangue como você não matando algo?" Ele zomba “Por companhia? Eu não acredito ”, ele desembainhou sua espada e cravou os olhos em Techno. “Mas de certa forma, eu entendo” e preguiçosamente cortou o enderman. Techno ficou chocado, mas nunca deixou transparecer. Mas seu aperto em seu chifre aumentou. Os gritos do Enderman pareciam não ter fim. Dream parecia não se importar com os gritos e continuou olhando dentro dos baús. Ele foi até o baú próximo à bancada de poções. E olhou para a capa que a cobria. Mas assim que ele estendeu a mão para abrir o baú com Tommy dentro, os gritos do enderman de repente ficaram frenéticos. Techno se levantou com o som, todos os seus sentidos lhe diziam para desembainhar a espada. Dream de repente pareceu notar que algo estava errado e convocou o seu próprio novamente.

Então aconteceu algo que chocou o Techno. Os gritos ecoaram de fora. Havia arranhões e batidas no telhado. Poeira começou a cair das vigas. Techno olhou para fora e viu uma multidão de endermans, e ela parecia furiosa. Eles pareciam estar gritando com os mesmos sons frenéticos que o enderman solitário lá dentro. As janelas foram rasgadas, um vento frio soprou apagando tochas e transformando o fogo em fagulhas. E para o horror de Techno, uma parede foi rasgada diante de seus olhos. Deixando um fluxo de endermans entrar em sua casa. Dream soltou um grito de guerra e começou a atacar. Cortando qualquer mob que se aproximava. Mas, quanto mais endermans Dream cortava, mais pareciam surgir. Forçando o caçador a recuar para o baú. Assim que o fez, a multidão tornou-se quase homicida. Os gritos alcançaram tamanha intensidade que sem dúvida ecoou por toda a cordilheira. Mas Techno percebeu algo no caos. Os endermans pareciam estar atrás de uma coisa e apenas uma. O baú que continha Tommy. A parede atrás de Dream desabou sob as mãos da multidão. Um enxame de braços melados de tinta alcançou e arrebatou Dream, seus gritos se juntando ao crescente caos. Techno largou sua espada em estado de choque enquanto observava o baú ser pego e levado pela multidão. Assim que a multidão conseguiu o que parecia estar procurando, o resto dos endermans se teletransportou para longe.

Techno olhou em volta para o resultado. O vento soprava serragem e seixos dos restos de sua casa. O chão estava coberto de pedras quebradas e madeira estilhaçada. Havia apenas 2 paredes destruídas no conflito. Uma parede havia sumido completamente e um pedaço da outra parecia ter se reduzido a pó. Techno pegou seu chifre e engoliu o resto de sua bebida, sem se importar com os escombros nele. Olhando para um buraco na parede, viu Dream deitado no chão. Cercado pelos olhos da multidão que ele matou. O caçador estava respirando pesadamente, a máscara estava torta, mas ainda estava lá. Sua respiração estava vazando pelos olhos da máscara. Vidrados com grande confusão. Quando eles se olharam, Techno viu que pela primeira vez estavam na mesma página. Ambos não tinham ideia do que aconteceu.

"Eu posso ser um Deus do Sangue em seus olhos, Dream, mas quem você irritou?"

Isso pareceu tirar Dream de seu torpor e o fez se sentar. Alguma forma de raiva estava em seus olhos agora. Olhando para os destroços, ele pegou sua espada e tentou furar um deles. Mas errou. Dream soltou um grito de frustração para o leve entretenimento de Techno. Quando eles se olharam novamente, Techno ergueu seu chifre. Convidando silenciosamente o homem para tomar uma bebida. Mas isso apenas irritou o caçador ainda mais.

Levantando-se, Dream gritou com Techno da neve. "Você é um idiota!"

"Ei!" Techno berrou de volta, fazendo Dream vacilar em sua própria raiva, “Meu pai não criou um idiota. Um psicótico senhor da guerra sedento de sangue, sim. Mas não um idiota. ”

Dream parecia estar no fim de sua corda. Ele invadiu a casa pelo buraco. Techno se desligou dos insultos de Dream enquanto silenciosamente preenchia 2 chifres com cerveja amanteigada. Ele tinha que admitir que Dream, quando ficava com raiva, era criativo. Quando Dream ficou sem palavras para berrar, ficou em silêncio e olhou para Techno.

Techno apenas estendeu o segundo chifre de bebida. O leve aroma de mel encheu seu focinho. Com um pequeno sorriso, “Em um mundo como o nosso, Dream, você aceita qualquer elogio que puder receber”.

Aquilo enfureceu Dream. Chutando o chifre de bebida para longe e saindo de casa como um furacão.

"Vou encontrar Tommy e, quando o fizer, você vai pagar por isso."

“Dream” Techno chamou. Fazendo o homem parar e encarar o porco. “Responda-me isto: Tommy está no exílio, ele estar longe deve ser para o seu benefício. Por que está caçando ele? "

“Tommy é uma ameaça. Ele não tem lugar na paz. Ele é um soldado e sempre desejará violência- ”

“Parece que você está descrevendo Sapnap.”

"O que?"

“Se me lembro corretamente, Sapnap iniciou mais conflitos do que Tommy. Ele é a razão pela qual ninguém mais tem animais de estimação ”, ele tomou um gole de sua bebida. Permitindo que suas palavras sejam processadas na mente de Dream. "Na minha opinião, você exilou a pessoa errada." tomou outro gole enquanto os olhos se enchiam de raiva. “Então diga-me, Dream, por que armar fortemente uma nação inteira para exilar uma pessoa?”

Dream estalou e repetiu: "Tommy é uma ameaça-"

“Não estou argumentando sobre Tommy ser uma boa pessoa. Ele tem defeitos, assim como Sapnap. Eu só queria ... ”

"Deixe Sapnap fora disso!"

"Por que?" Techno sentia que precisava chegar ao fundo da ira de Dream. Este homem disse uma coisa e fez outra para as pessoas mais próximas a ele. Essa foi uma bandeira vermelha no livro do Techno.

Dream pareceu ficar incrivelmente frustrado, antes de gritar: "Ele é da minha família!"

“Você não tem família, Dream.” a declaração deixou Dream em estado de choque. Techno pressionou. Vendo que ele entrou em um tópico proibido, ele quis cutucar a ferida do homem. “Até onde qualquer um neste reino sabe, você e Sapnap são apenas amigos. Na verdade, a última coisa que lembro é que Sapnap e George estão juntos. Você está sozinho. A fofoca diz que você não se preocupa com nada neste reino. Muito menos com ninguém. ” Os olhos de Dream continham pura raiva. Como se Techno tivesse apenas cutucado um ninho de abelhas com um atiçador quente. Techno impassível tomou outro gole, algumas informações soltas agora se conectando. Dream apenas rosnou e saiu da casa. Techno apenas continuou a beber.

“O ciúme é uma doença, Dream.” ele disse na casa vazia. "Se cure logo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Assim que os Endermans viu o Caçador Verde correr para o bastião de madeira do porco. Os Endermans de guarda no telhado alertaram a multidão na floresta.

A multidão se reuniu em torno do Bastião. Olhando pelas janelas. Assistindo enquanto o porco colocava o Enderfriend no baú. Assim que o som de um grito de Endermans foi ouvido, todos eles pararam. Mas eles começaram a quebrar as paredes do Bastião quando o grito se tornou um apelo. Quando a parede caiu, eles enxamearam o Verde.

O Enderfriend deve ser protegido.

Quando eles começaram a cair pela lâmina de diamante, continuaram a enxamear. Assim que o Verde se aproximou do baú com o Enderfriend dentro, eles gritaram.

O Enderfriend deve ser protegido.

A multidão demoliu a parede atrás do Caçador.. Puxando-o pelo buraco para longe do baú. O Caçador soltou um grito de guerra ao cair do buraco. Os Endermans tiveram grande prazer em atropelá-lo quando ele estava caído. Eles pegaram o baú e fugiram do Bastião.

O Enderfriend deve ser protegido.

Assim que a multidão deixou o Bastião. Eles esconderam o baú na floresta e o abriram. Eles viram o Enderfriend. Encolhido no baú. Olhos desfocados não vendo nada. Um enderman estendeu a mão e cutucou sua bochecha. Outro se teletransportou e colocou mais lã, imitando o leitão. O Enderfriend não pareceu rejeitar o presente. Para não ficar para trás, mais endermans vieram e colocaram diferentes blocos. Feliz que seus presentes de ajuda foram aceitos.

O Enderfriend será protegido.

Assim que viram que o Caçador Verde fugiu do Bastião do porco, eles fecharam o baú e voltaram. Assim que colocaram o Enderfriend de volta, deram ouro ao porco e foram embora. Orgulhoso de suas ações.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~

Quando os Endermans voltaram com o baú, Techno despejou o resto da cerveja em seu chifre e ficou olhando. O dia já estava estranho o suficiente. Uma vez que colocaram o baú de volta onde estava. Eles então colocaram blocos de ouro ao redor dele. Techno, agora preso no lugar pelo ouro. Observando enquanto eles saíam de sua casa. Imaginando novamente o que tinha acontecido exatamente.

Foi um dia estranho. Bebendo o resto da cerveja com mel, ele fez uma nota mental para fazer mais. Ele tinha a sensação de que iria precisar nos próximos dias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que todos gostem deste pequeno capítulo! Trabalhei horas extras para criar uma adição valiosa. O meu terceiro capítulo contará com Ranboo. Tentei adicioná-lo aqui, mas queria escrever um sonho de endermen. (Pode culpar-me?)
> 
> Foi divertido escrever Techno e Dream. Um dia terei de entrar na cabeça dos Dreams.


	3. um dia de Ranboo

Tubbo desce pelo cais. Sua cabeça está sendo atacada por uma violenta enxaqueca. Ele não foi capaz de dormir na noite passada. Ouvia-se o som do inferno vindo das montanhas distantes. Fundy disse que era um grito de Endermans, como poderia ser outra coisa? Quackity disse que poderia ser uma luta que Technoblade perdeu, como o porco poderia chorar por qualquer outra coisa? Tubbo primeiro pensou que era um pesadelo vivo. O som durou apenas 2 minutos, mas assombrou todos eles. É seguro dizer que ninguém adormeceu ontem à noite.

Seus olhos grudaram em suas botas, sua mente girando com a política atual. Tubbo pensou nos últimos meses. E mais uma vez sua mente estava presa no exílio de Tommy. É sempre difícil manter o preconceito pessoal fora de coisas assim. E onde quer que você encontre, o preconceito sempre obscurece a verdade. Ele realmente não sabia qual era a verdade naquela situação. suponha que alguém em L’manburg realmente saiba. Ele sentia que Tommy era inocente, mas estava apenas apostando nas probabilidades - ele pode estar errado. Não apenas isso, mas ele pode ter tentado libertar um homem culpado. Tubbo suspirou enquanto a dúvida e "eu não sei" inundaram sua cabeça. Ninguém pode realmente. Mas ele tinha uma dúvida razoável, e isso é algo que Tubbo sabia ser muito valioso no sistema de L'manburgs. Nenhum júri pode declarar um homem culpado a menos que tenha certeza.

Certo?

Mas por que Tommy foi considerado culpado?

Por que havia apenas um homem no júri?

Tubbo não sabia.

Tubbo fecha os olhos e tenta afastar seus pensamentos. Quando ele os abre, ele vê Ranboo saindo de sua casa. Rosto cheio de determinação. Cada passo estava cheio de propósito. O homem estava vestido com uma armadura encantada. Ele parecia um rei pronto para morrer na guerra. Tubbo se perguntou por que estava usando uma armadura completa e apenas uma corda e um balde com ele. Ele se perguntou que multidão poderia ser morta sem arma. Com o que Ranboo estava lutando? Ele tinha que saber.

“Olá Ranboo!”

Ranboo pulou assustado com o grito repentino de Tubbo. A corda foi largada e na tentativa de Ranboo em se equilibrar na armadura, a corda se enrolou em suas pernas. Tropeçando com o híbrido na borda para que ele caísse. Tubbo olhou com horror quando Ranboo caiu. O balde batendo e as garras de Ranboo contra a madeira foram a única coisa que seus ouvidos ouviram.

“Olá Tubbo!” Vem a resposta frenética enquanto Ranboo se agarra à viga do cais para salvar sua vida, "Como está seu dia?"

"Estou bem, você?" E Tubbo quer rastejar para dentro de um buraco e morrer porque, obviamente, seu filtro mental do cérebro para a boca foi ferrado até o inferno por causa da papelada e de lidar com Quackity. Esta é a única explicação do porquê isso saiu em vez de um pedido de desculpas, ou pelo menos algo não estranho.

"Oh, apenas-" Ranboo deixa de fazer um gesto com a mão direita e quase escorrega da viga coberta de algas, de novo. São mais alguns segundos de luta e barulho de netherita contra a madeira, antes que as garras híbridas ender conseguissem recuperar o controle. "-pendurado aqui,"

"Quer que eu", Tubbo acena vagamente com a situação, "-te ajude com isso?"

“Oh, obrigado. Isso seria muito apreciado. ” E mesmo pairando sobre um poço de morte provavelmente certa, ou pelo menos certa agonia, o híbrido ainda é educado como sempre. São alguns minutos de planejamento e manobra, antes que Tubbo baixe uma corda sobre a borda e finalmente consiga puxar Ranboo para cima da ravina e de volta para a ponte.

"É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer." Depois de um momento de pausa, onde os dois recuperam a compostura, Tubbo vê o balde agarrado em sua mão esquerda, a corda presa pendurada na beira do cais.

“Por que você precisa de água, afinal? Você não é alérgico? ” Ele pergunta, apontando para o balde.

“Eu gostaria de ter um animal de estimação.” Ranboo deixou escapar, parecendo se surpreender. “Fundy diz que eles precisam de água, então estou pegando um pouco.” Ele sorriu antes que um pensamento obscurecesse suas feições. Ele olhou para seu reflexo no balde de água considerando algo antes de travar os olhos em Tubbo. “Então-Umm o que como.. do que ãn… Animais de estimação precisam para tipo…. sobreviver? Eu só, eu só quero cuidar bem deles ... ”

Tubbo dá um pequeno sorriso a Ranboo. Ele pensa nos animais de estimação que teve no passado e espera que eles não morram por Sapnap. “Oh, definitivamente comida e água são uma obrigação. Que bom que você conseguiu um pouco. Você também deve mantê-los entretidos. Um animal de estimação entediado é um desastre. Portanto, tenha algo que os mantenha interessados. Realmente depende do tipo de animal de estimação que você tem. Acho que há uma grande diferença entre cães e gatos. Uma cama é obrigatória, para dormir em um lugar que é deles para se esconder do mundo. Como uma caverna ou um lugar em que você não entra, onde só eles podem entrar. ”

Ranboo coloca seu balde nas tábuas de madeira, para puxar seu bloco de anotações anotando tudo isso. “Obrigado Tubbo! Isso realmente ajuda muito! ” Ele sorri fechando seu diário com uma batida.

“Oh, de nada! Que bom que pude ajudar. ” Tubbo sorri de volta e dá um tapinha no braço de Ranboo, apenas para fazer uma careta e se afastar enquanto o lodo de algas meio seco gruda na palma de suas luvas.

"Ei! Depois de guardar minha água, quer ir para o fundo? Eu quero testar uma nova ideia comercial! ”

"Oh sim, claro!" Tubbo provavelmente não deveria soar tão entusiasmado, mas as quatro paredes de seu gabinete presidencial parecem estar começando a se apertar em torno dele, como um laço invisível apertando seu pescoço. E uma desculpa para ficar longe mais do que uma caminhada para tomar um pouco de ar fresco parece um consolo. Também parece que está fugindo, mas Tubbo neste momento não poderia dar a mínima importância.

Seus papéis e reuniões podem esperar, algumas horas de negociação vão compensar sua falta de trabalho.

Afinal, qual é o pior que poderia acontecer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Um híbrido de algas menos ender e portal inferior depois, e Tubbo está imediatamente lamentando esta decisão de se juntar a Ranboo.

Ranboo tentou negociar com piglins em um barco, UM BARCO.

A primeira coisa que o híbrido fez assim que viu um porquinho foi colocar um barco no chão. E para o choque de Tubbo, ele tentou negociar com qualquer porco que caísse no barco.

Tubbo decidiu partir para sua própria segurança. Ele girou nos calcanhares e correu de volta para seu escritório. A política parecia fazer mais sentido do que isso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranboo vagueia para uma floresta distorcida após algumas negociações fracassadas. Ele fez uma nota mental para perguntar ao Techno como o barco fazia parte da hospitalidade Piglin. Ele não desejava ser rude com possíveis futuros aliados. Olhando para trás, ele viu uma multidão de Piglins atacando um cubo de magma que queimou um deles até a morte. Pela aparência das coisas, eles estavam perdendo a batalha. Ranboo olhou ao redor e travou os olhos com um enderman próximo. Ele fez um grande gesto que nunca havia usado antes e apontou para o cubo de magma. Os endermen soltaram um grito de guerra e se juntaram à briga ao lado dos porquinhos. Mais endermen se juntaram a seus parentes quando o cubo Magma foi destruído. Os porquinhos olharam em choque. E depois que o cubo Magma foi morto, eles fugiram para a floresta. Exceto por uma criança pequena. Que ficou para trás e olhou para os endermen com admiração em suas pequenas profundidades.

Ranboo observou enquanto os Endermen se teletransportavam para longe. Ele se perguntou se havia feito a coisa certa ao abrir seu novo diário. Este tinha todos os itens que ele achou que os humanos precisavam para sobreviver. Ele se sentiu mal perguntando sobre como cuidar de um animal de estimação. Tommy não é um animal de estimação, mas as criaturas do mundo superior a partir de sua observação precisam desviar das mesmas coisas. É melhor estar preparado e deixar Tommy morrer de fome ou ficar infeliz. Um Enderfriend nunca morreu antes no final. E ele não tinha nenhum desejo de quebrar o ciclo. Enquanto ele preguiçosamente escrevia algumas novas notas, ele pensou em sua mãe. Ela teria feito a mesma coisa? Se ele fosse Tommy, sua mãe teria tentado comer Sonho.

Ele suspirou e se sentou contra uma árvore empenada. Suas costas sentindo cada nó na madeira enquanto ele se apoiava nela. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto pensava em sua casa. A horda de vidro de sua mãe sendo construída, a luz vinda da criação de sua mãe preenchendo o horizonte escuro com sua beleza. Trazendo alegria para seus súditos com suas estátuas e saliências de vidro para eles brincarem. Ele não entendia o amor de sua mãe pelo vidro, mas adorava vê-la adorando. Isso o lembra. Ranboo vasculha seus bolsos antes de retirar o que estava procurando.

Um colar, inteiramente feito de vidro marinho. Mesmo as correntes eram esculpidas em minúsculas argolas de vidro, sua mãe iria adorar, visto que o vidro do mar era uma das coisas mais difíceis para as pessoas do ender encontrarem para ela.

Ele estava planejando dar a ela de qualquer maneira, mas se ela ficaria ou não entusiasmada com sua decisão com Tommy, esperançosamente, adicionar isso a sua horda aplacaria um pouco de sua raiva ou Deus me livre, decepção.

Ranboo não estava acima do bom e velho jeito de embelezar, quando era necessário. Ele esperava que sua mãe gostasse de Tommy. Oh, quem ele estava enganando? Sua mãe gostava de todos, que não tentariam prejudicá-lo ou sua horda.

Além disso, Tommy era um Enderfriend.

"Oh-oh wow", de repente percebeu o que ele tinha feito. Ele amaldiçoa sua precipitação e incapacidade de pensar com sensatez quando pego no calor do momento.

Tommy foi o primeiro amigo do Ender declarado publicamente ao PRÍNCIPE DO FIM, nos últimos dois mil anos. Os Endermen nunca o deixariam sozinho. Seria um insulto ignorar Tommy. Tommy agora era igual ao Príncipe do fim. O endermen MORRERIA pela segurança de Tommy.

E Tommy não fazia ideia.

Ranboo deu uma gargalhada. Toda a situação em que ele se colocou e Tommy. Sua mãe não vai deixá-lo viver assim. Ele já podia ouvir seus tutores batendo a cabeça contra a mesa com suas decisões impulsivas. Levantando-se e espanando um pouco de poeira, Ranboo voltou para o portal. Ele tinha algumas coisas novas para seu humano obter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ei Ranboo!” Ranboo olhou para Philza, o homem estava acenando para Ranboo enquanto ele passava pela casa do homem para a sua, "Quer me fazer um favor? Eu preciso de alguns itens. Mas, infelizmente, não posso sair desta casa. ”

“Já vou entrar! Só preciso guardar alguns itens primeiro. ”

“Vejo vocês em breve então! Vou colocar a chaleira no fogo. ”

Ranboo acelera o passo e entra em sua casa. Ele guarda alguns itens para algum espaço livre no inventário. Ele meio que sentiu pena do homem. Pelo que ouviu, ele era um construtor incrível. Ficar preso em sua casa foi horrível quando ele pôde ajudar a reconstruir o terreno. Ele bufou enquanto fechava o peito com mais força do que o necessário. Quando ele fosse rei, ele planejaria punições justas para o que a terra precisava.

Ranboo caminhou até a casa de Philzas e entrou sentindo o cheiro de chá de jasmim.

“Ah, Ranboo !! Bem a tempo, o chá começou a ferver. '' Philza pegou algumas xícaras e gesticulou para que Ranboo se sentasse.

“Tenho mais espaço no meu inventário, Philza! O que você precisa?"

“Oh, apenas um pouco de madeira, areia e carvão. Estou expandindo meu porão, então preciso de algumas tochas e vidros. ” Ranboo pegou seu diário e escreveu o que era necessário na última página. Ele espalhou alguns frutos secos de corus no jasmim para torná-lo bebível para si mesmo. Quando Philza o viu colocar as frutas secas, ele inclinou a cabeça.

"O que é isso?"

“Oh, porque eu sou alérgico a água, é difícil para mim ... beber bem.” Ranboo encolheu os ombros enquanto informava a Philza da pequena mentira branca. O homem não precisava saber que tinha algo tão proibido quanto frutas corus. “Mas este medicamento anula algumas das minhas alergias ao consumir água.”

Ele tomou um gole de chá enquanto Philza acenava com a cabeça em compreensão. Eles conversaram sobre o que mais era necessário e escreveram alguns itens novos para o homem.

Assim que terminaram, Ranboo se levantou. "Vou tentar reunir essas coisas para você, espero estar de volta antes do pôr do sol."

O braço de Philza disparou e agarrou o cotovelo de Ranboo, puxando-o de volta para a cadeira. “Eu quero falar sobre algo primeiro Ranboo.”

"Sim, o que-"

"Como está Tommy." Ranboo parou de respirar por um momento "Eu sei que você o viu."

Ele teve que mentir. Este era o pai de Tommy, se ele soubesse que poderia arruinar todo o seu plano. Ele tinha que mentir, ele tinha que. "Pelo que pude perceber, ele está bem. 'A mentira foi raspada por seus dentes ao sair de sua boca. O gosto amargo do engano não era bem-vindo, mas uma meia verdade tomou o seu lugar. "Estou planejando sair em breve para vê-lo novamente."

"Isso é…. Isso é bom…. Isso é muito bom. __ Philza suspirou, deixando o príncipe ir enquanto ele se recostava na cadeira. Algum conforto foi encontrado em suas mentiras. “Ele foi banido por 8 meses, sabe? Eu deveria ter visitado mais antes de ser colocado em prisão domiciliar. ” O homem gesticulou para sua tornozeleira sem emoção.

"8 meses? Eu pensei que eram 2? ” A mente de Ranboo fechou e recalculou algumas coisas. Sintonizando as palavras de Philza.

“Sim, pelo menos 8 meses. Estou feliz que Dream o tenha visitado todas as semanas para ajudá-lo. Eu me pergunto o que ele construiu todo esse tempo? " Philza riu consigo mesmo, pensando em voz alta: "Provavelmente uma torre de paralelepípedo, aquela criança sempre amou o fato de ser alta."

“Haaaaaa …… ..” A mente de Ranboo girou em espiral por suas memórias sobre como a terra era estéril com crateras. Nem um único canto ao lado da mão de Dream. Como Tommy estava magro quando o segurou. Quão silencioso ele estava sendo carregado para a tundra nevada. Como ele parecia estar tão quieto quanto a morte enquanto era dado ao Techno.

"Você está bem Ranboo?"

"Sim! Estou bem! Vou pegar suas coisas agora! ” Ranboo saltou da cadeira e correu para a porta. Sua mente se encheu de pensamentos sobre Tommy. Isso o angustiou infinitamente. “Tchau Philza, obrigado pelo chá !!” Ele saiu sem ouvir uma palavra do homem.

Ranboo abriu a porta. Ele vai até seu baú de ender e verifica todos os itens nele. Ele verificou cada item, balde de água, lã, calçada, madeira, varas de fogo, olhos de ender, diamantes, ouro, frutas, sujeira, batata, trigo, cenoura, vara de pescar, chumbo. Perfeito! tudo o que ele tinha em sua lista estava aqui. Ele fechou o baú e o colocou no bolso. Ele olhou para a casa uma última vez e se despediu de tudo. Revirando o peito, tirou os itens que Philza queria e saiu de casa pela última vez.

Philza abriu a porta. Ele provavelmente não esperava que o híbrido retornasse rapidamente após sua partida inicial. “Ranboo! Isso foi rápido, eu não estava- ”

“Aqui está, Philza!” Ranboo tirou de seu estoque tudo que o homem queria e colocou em seus braços. Philza deu um passo para trás quando seus braços ficaram repentinamente cheios de mais itens do que ele pediu. Ranboo bateu palmas, "Bem, parece que você tem tudo resolvido, vejo você mais tarde!"

Philza balbuciou: “Ranboo! Onde você vai!"

Mas Ranboo não ligou para ele. Ele girou nos calcanhares e correu. Ele correu para a tundra distante. Sua mente se concentrou em um único objetivo.

PEGUE. A. ENDERFRIEND. CASA.

Nem uma vez olhando para trás para a terra que o abrigava. As pessoas que o receberam de braços abertos. Os mesmos que ousaram fazer mal a Tommy.

Mas se Ranboo olhasse para trás uma vez, ele teria notado algo.

Havia um caçador verde o seguindo.

Cada passo do caminho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenho que agradecer ao meu beta Blackholesun123 por me ajudar a solucionar este capítulo. foi divertido escrever um pouco de humor e preencher algumas histórias com este capítulo. o próximo é onde a diversão começa !!


	4. E Então Tudo Ficou Preto.

Techno se sentou em uma cadeira enquanto embriagadamente terminava de tecer uma grande cesta. Olhou para Tommy, a única razão pela qual ele criaria algo assim. Na sua mente, Techno fez esta cesta para colocar todos os presentes dos Endermans. Ultimamente, os endermans pareciam determinados a enterrar ele e Tommy sob a terra, lã e todo bloco que Techno já tinha visto. Ele normalmente esperava até que a maioria deles fosse embora antes de recolher os itens e colocá-los no baú. Uma vez tentou quando os endermans estavam por perto, mas não deu certo. Felizmente, Edward, em seu barco, parecia assegurá-lo em uma “maneira enderman”. Ele sabia que de alguma forma os blocos eram para Tommy. Eles continuavam colocando tudo em cima de Tommy. Techno concordou que seria considerado rude aceitar os presentes de alguém sem sua permissão. Mas, à luz dos eventos recentes, ele também sabia que Tommy poderia ter contribuído para o motivo de sua casa estar em ruínas.

Além de seus recursos gratuitos. Ele seria tolo em deixá-los.

O adolescente parecia muito melhor agora embrulhado em um cobertor grosso e próximo das brasas que morriam. Techno deu um pouco de ensopado de beterraba a ele mais cedo, lembrando que Tommy odiava ensopado de batata depois de toda a ‘revolução’ de Pogtopia. Com um sorriso ao se lembrar que batata era tudo o que comiam naquela época. Ele fez uma nota mental para ver se poderia fazer cerveja de batata. Parecia sua xícara de chá, por assim dizer. Techno olhou para Tommy novamente e ficou um tanto feliz que um pouco de cor havia voltado para seu irmão-.

Ele balançou a cabeça, banindo esses pensamentos de sua mente enquanto deixava cair a cesta pronta perto da lareira. Ele foi e pegou um pouco de lã e rasgou em pedaços. Em seguida, jogou na cesta. Se acalmou enquanto seus ouvidos se atentavam ao ouvir um piado distorcido atrás dele. Virando-se lentamente, ele manteve os olhos no chão. Colocou a mão na espada apenas por força do hábito. E ficou apenas levemente chocado ao ver uma pequena pilha de blocos de lã. Com um bufo, ele os pegou e os rasgou e jogou os restos na cesta até que ela estivesse cheia. Com um raro momento de pensamento claro em sua névoa de embriaguez, ele agarrou outro cobertor e fez alguma forma de cobertura sobre a lã. Fazendo uma grande almofada improvisada na cesta. Ele então se abaixou e ergueu Tommy em seus braços, e o colocou dentro da cesta.

O adolescente ainda estava em algum tipo de coma, mas seus olhos finalmente se fecharam. Sua respiração era regular e não mais superficial. Com pequenos sinais de que sua saúde estava voltando, Techno sabia que ele deveria acordar logo. E, verdade seja dita, ele não estava pronto para desempacotar coisas que não sabia explicar. Agarrou seu chifre de bebida e afogou seu vinho de cevada quando outro pequeno grupo de endermans apareceu para colocar mais “presentes” para o menino desconhecido. Agora descansando em sua nova cama. Techno observou enquanto colocavam os blocos. Ele decidiu sair e verificar sua nova cabana de cerveja e esperar até que eles terminassem seu pequeno ritual.

Ele saltou de um dos buracos em sua casa e foi para uma pequena cabana que fez esta manhã ao lado de sua casa. Poderia ter sido melhor consertar sua casa, mas ele tem novas prioridades. O luar brilhava na neve, fazendo sua casa parecer algo saído de um conto de fadas. Abrir a porta e inclinar-se para caber na cabana foi um planejamento ruim de sua parte. Ele resmungou para si mesmo enquanto verificava os novos barris de diferentes cervejas e destilados que estava experimentando. Havia sua cerveja Honey Beer regular que estava acabando. Ele estava procurando um pouco mais de vinho de cevada quando se lembrou que o vinho de cevada e o vinho de baga estavam no porão. Olhou para alguns novos barris. Havia neles algum fungo empenado em fermentação e outras ervas em um pouco mais de vinho de mel. Ele mal podia esperar para aquela cerveja terminar, tinha um cheiro celestial.

Com algum talento para seus próprios dramas privados, ele dá um grande show para si mesmo ao escolher um chifre para beber. Claro, havia apenas dois. E sim, eles eram completamente idênticos, afinal, eram do mesmo carneiro. Mas para Technoblade, ele adorou. Isso apenas adicionou um toque ao seu dia. Algum talento que ninguém julgou em seu novo barraco. Segurando-os contra uma fenda do luar que se infiltrava. Fazendo uma careta exagerada para seu próprio prazer quando viu algo de que gostou nas incrustações douradas. Os rubis que combinavam com seus olhos. A prata se retorceu com o ouro e fez o metal brilhar na luz. Assim que escolheu uma, encheu-a com o resto da cerveja com mel e saiu da cabana com um sorriso feliz.

Enquanto bebia sua cerveja, ele pensou em adicionar 2 portas novas aos buracos, uma vez que os remendasse. Ter mais portas parecia ser mais fácil do que ter só uma. Ao se aproximar de um, viu Tommy de costas para ele. Tommy estava olhando para uma pequena multidão de endermans através de um buraco na parede. Mais do que provável, ele estava planejando como escapar. Percebeu que algumas bandagens caíram dele, bagunçando o chão. Ele suspirou, agarrou a parede restante e se arrastou para dentro de sua casa com uma mão.

O som de sua entrada fez Tommy virar o corpo e tomar uma posição. Seu rosto relaxou, mas seu corpo não, "Ei, Techno."

"Você está sujando meu chão com sangue." ele comentou enquanto bebia sua cerveja.

"...É isso?" Tommy balançou os braços, ficando mais indignado com cada palavra que falava, "Não vai perguntar onde estive nos últimos 8 meses?"

"Bem, você está de volta, não é?" Techno agora percebeu que estava muito bêbado. Ele ignorou o zumbido e foi até um baú para pegar um pouco de carne para Tommy comer. Ou pelo menos fazer Tommy calar a boca. "E você está sujando meu chão com sangue. Vá para a cadeira ou entre na sua cesta, eu não me importo. ” Ele abaixou o chifre enquanto procurava um pequeno pedaço de comida no baú.

“Sobre aquele homem grande, por que eu estava na porra de um ninho? Aquilo não é-"

Techno nunca descobre o que a cesta não era, porque Tommy para de falar assim que ele oferece um pedaço de rosbife para o outro. Em um segundo, a comida é arrancada da mão estendida e Techno testemunha a mais terrível violência alimentar. O adolescente engole como se não houvesse amanhã, e Techno teme que ele vá engasgar.

"Uau, vá devagar!" Ele estende as mãos, com a intenção de tirar a comida do humano selvagem. “Você vai ficar doente! Tire um tempo para aproveitar a comida, ok? Sempre há uma seg”

De repente, Tommy recua. Seus olhos se encheram de medo quando ele engoliu o resto da carne. Suas mãos se fixaram na boca enquanto ele segurava os últimos pedaços de comida que tinha para mastigar. Olhos grudados no Techno com medo. Alguns endermans entraram na casa, talvez sentindo o medo que Tommy sentia do porco. Se não me falha a memória, a multidão poderia pisoteá-lo se quisesse. Então Techno ergueu as mãos em um sinal universal de rendição. E deu um passo para trás. Deixando Tommy terminar sua comida e rezando para que os endermans não viessem e tentassem intervir.

"Você sabe que eu não iria te machucar, certo?"

“....”

"Certo...?

“....”

"P-Por que você não me responde?"

Tommy fica em silêncio enquanto olha em volta. Techno estende a mão novamente fazendo com que Tommy recue mais uma vez.

"Tommy, o que aconteceu?"

“Onde está Ranboo?”

"Ele deixou você comigo por agora." Techno viu o desvio "Ele está fazendo as malas para sua‘ viagem ’ em algum lugar. Você ao menos sabe para onde está indo? "

“Na verdade não ...” Tommy encolhe os ombros indiferentemente e lambe os temperos da carne em seus dedos.

"Por que você vai com ele então?"

“É melhor do que o que eu tinha antes.”

"O que você tinha antes de fugir com Ranboo, um estranho, de todas as pessoas?" Techno achava que Phil tinha pelo menos ensinado a Tommy o básico sobre o perigo de um estranho. Ou talvez o garoto tivesse passado por cima da lição como fazia com a maioria das coisas.

“Eu não tinha nada. Dream aparecia quase todos os dias e destruiu tudo o que eu possuía. Eu pensei que era apenas para expressar sua raiva no começo. Talvez ele quisesse me punir por iniciar conflitos constantemente, você sabe. ” Tommy fixou os olhos nos pés. Suas palavras agora pareciam escapar dele enquanto falava. “Mas então ele nunca parou. Ele me deixou morrer de fome, destruiu minhas armas e pegou minhas tochas. Eu tive que fugir de multidões. Senti que nunca poderia descansar. Eu só, eu só queria morrer. e eu simplesmente não me importo mais. Era Ranboo ou a lava, e por mais que isso seja demais, eu não acho que posso pular ainda. " Tommy finalmente olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos de Techno, erguendo uma sobrancelha com um pequeno sorriso falso nos lábios, "Impressionado?"

“Isso não é impressionante, Tommy. Ninguém aqui está impressionado. ” Os bufos do Techno acompanharam a fala.

"Você parece impressionado."

"Não estou impressionado que você pudesse ter morrido!"

"Mas você está impressionado com o fato de eu ter sobrevivido, não é?" Tommy apenas sorri em alguma forma de vitória. Por um segundo, o Techno pôde ver o velho Tommy.

Mas o fogo não estava lá.

Uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha. Como se seu corpo estivesse sofrendo, mas o coração e a alma se recusassem a reconhecer isso. Techno estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, mas a retraiu. Não querendo ver o outro vacilar de medo dele novamente.

Ele respira fundo e pergunta a Tommy "Do que você precisa?"

Tommy olhou para o chão e torceu as mãos, após um momento de silêncio, "Eu preciso ... de um abraço."

"Um abraço?"

"Só preciso de um abraço. Algo para me dizer que tudo isso é real ", Tommy olhou para o Techno, enquanto sua voz falhou," que eu não estou inventando tudo. Que eu não estou alucinando. ”

Techno percebeu que sua mente atingiu aquele ponto de embriaguez onde seu cérebro vai de ‘Você provavelmente não deveria fazer isso’ para ‘Que diabos, vamos ver o que acontece’. Mas pela primeira vez, ele não se importou. Então, Techno faz isso sem hesitação. Ele pega Tommy em seus braços e se ajoelha no chão abraçado a seu irmão. Um braço prendendo o adolescente a ele enquanto o outro escova o cabelo em seu couro cabeludo. Houve um pequeno grito de Tommy fazendo Techno afrouxar os braços com medo de ter ido longe demais. Mas, assim que o fez, Tommy agarrou-se a ele e começou a chorar sobre o outro. Techno segurou o adolescente enquanto ele chorava, murmurando palavras de conforto para ele e esfregando círculos em suas costas. Ele ouviu os Endermans entrarem na casa pelos buracos. Olhando para eles, ele os viu se aglomerando ao seu redor e parecendo estar angustiados também. Techno lentamente colocou a mão na nuca de Tommy e segurou-a, para não deixá-lo olhar para os intrusos. Ele lançou um olhar furioso para os endermans, tentando ao máximo não olhar em seus olhos.

Ele sentiu a pressão em sua mão e, após um breve momento, soltou a cabeça de Tommy e o soltou. Tommy ainda se agarrava ao Techno, mas agora erguia os olhos para o rosto dele. Olhos azuis encontraram olhos vermelhos. Techno segurou o olhar não deixando nada transparecer em seu rosto. Mas foi atirado quando sentiu uma mão agarrar sua presa. Em sua embriaguez, ele estava preso em uma memória, onde olhos azuis encontraram vermelhos uma vez no passado. Há muito tempo, quando a presa era muito menor. Quando Tommy era apenas um bebê e cheio de vida e curiosidade. Ele esperava que Philza pedisse a Tommy que soltasse a presa. Não era um brinquedo. Wilbur apenas riu enquanto punha a mesa. Porque era segunda-feira e ele sabia que faria isso na terça. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de canja de galinha e pão de mel no forno-

O que aconteceu com sua família?

Para onde foi o tempo?

Seu coração sangrou quando a memória se transformou em realidade.

Technoblade nunca morre. Mas o passado sim.

E por isso Technoblade chorou.

Ele segurou seu irmão e chorou por sua dor e pelo que foi perdido para um caçador cruel. Eles se abraçaram, ambos saboreando o silêncio circundante. Apenas dois batimentos cardíacos e murmúrios bêbados de um irmão mais velho para o mais novo. Ambos nunca se desculpando por suas ações, mas lamentando as consequências.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ranboo está correndo, ele não tem tempo para andar, não tem tempo para vagar e apreciar as imagens e sons do mundo superior uma última vez antes de partir. Isso não o impede de perceber quando a grama começa a amarelar e as árvores passam de carvalho a pinheiro. À medida que a temperatura muda de frio para totalmente congelante, e quando a neve começa a aparecer em manchas, Ranboo sabe que a casa do Techno não está tão longe.

Os endermans estão se teletransportando ao lado dele enquanto ele acelera para a cabana. Seus piados e gorjeios o seguem enquanto ele corre. Todos estavam fazendo o mesmo sinal para ele.

\+ O + Mal + Está + Vindo +

Alguém o estava seguindo. Ele sabia disso há um tempo. Alguns passos leves podiam ser ouvidos atrás dele. Mas ele nunca olhou para trás. Se o fizesse, o ser poderia saber que ele sabe e atacar agora. Ele prefere esperar até que ele tenha Technoblade ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a lutar.

Ele avista a cabana e tropeça com o que vê. A casa estava em ruínas, não havia luz nas janelas. Mas a única esperança eram os endermans cercando os restos do edifício. Ele teme o pior e fica ainda mais determinado a levar Tommy ao portal. Ele precisa. Levar. Tommy. Para. CASA!

Ranboo irrompe de um dos muitos novos buracos. Fica preocupado que alguém tenha chegado lá antes dele, mas fica aliviado quando os vê perto da lareira. Eles estavam abraçados, sem se importar com a bagunça ao redor. Ranboo se pergunta se isso é recente. pernas longas derrapando até parar e bater no que parece ser um ninho elaborado. Ele para perto da dupla enquanto o híbrido alto tenta recuperar o fôlego.

“Oi Tommy - ei, Techno, obrigado por cuidar dele, mas precisamos ir agora!” Ranboo saiu correndo. Ansiedade e medo batendo um ritmo em seu cérebro para se mover-mover-mover agora!

"No-nossa-nossa o que está acontecendo?" Tommy ergueu os olhos do peito do porco. Olhos brilhantes, nariz vermelho e uma voz áspera disseram a Ranboo que ele estava chorando. Techno vira o rosto para olhar também e…. Bem, Ranboo não sabia que porquinhos tinham a capacidade de chorar. Isso confundiu o príncipe ao ver o choro de Technoblade. Ele parecia o tipo de pessoa que enfia todas as suas emoções em uma caixa e nunca lida com elas até que morram. Ele fez uma nota mental para desempacotar tudo isso mais tarde. Porque o caçador que os perseguia ainda estava chegando, e eles não estavam se aproximando do portal. Ele se virou para os endermans reunidos e fez outro sinal com a mão, gesticulando para Tommy. Dizendo que era hora de ir. AGORA. Alguns emitiram piados e outros não emitiram nenhum som enquanto se teletransportavam. Ele encarou o porquinho e Tommy, encontrando a cara de compreensão de Technoblade e a de puro espanto e confusão de Tommy.

"Não há tempo para explicar." Ranboo se estica e agarra o ombro do outro adolescente, ele percebe o estremecimento, mas não para de puxar Tommy dos braços do porquinho.

“EXPLIQUE AGORA!” Technoblade soltou um grunhido de raiva e se levantou, quase elevando-se sobre o príncipe em um segundo.

Mas com Tommy em seus braços, ele corre de volta para o buraco por onde entrou. Em qualquer outro momento, Ranboo teria se desculpado imediatamente e deixado ir, mas eles não têm tempo e quem o está seguindo está se aproximando. "Precisamos sair-"

Bem quando eles estavam prestes a passar pelo buraco, uma figura alta aparece das árvores, roxa em verde brilhante, armadura de netherite sobre um capuz cor de esmeralda, uma máscara familiar branca como osso alvejado os encara com um sorriso grosseiramente desenhado, passando algo como desespero rastejando em seu peito, apertando seus pulmões.

"Oh Tommy, Ranboo." O tom de Dream é doce e fraco, soando como um veneno que é doce antes mesmo de você se sufocar com seu próprio sangue.

“-agora— Merda!” Ambos não podem deixar de congelar, a maldição escapando dos lábios de Ranboo antes que ele possa detê-la. Ele sabe que eles precisam se mover, mas os olhares de Dream os prendem no lugar, a sensação de olhos encontrando os seus como um paralítico e tremendo nos dedos de Tommy junto com respirações rasas faz Ranboo pensar que seu amigo está tendo um ataque de pânico.

Lá preso olhando para sua morte enquanto ela se aproxima. Ranboo descobre que não pode se mover - ele não pode se mover - ele não pode - uma mão quente pousa em seu ombro, três dedos semelhantes a cascos cravando-se no músculo enquanto o cheiro de álcool doce atinge Ranboo no nariz, quebrando-o da competição de encaradas de Dream.

"Vossa Alteza", rosna o Porquinho, e é neste ponto que Ranboo pode ver o que Techno estava fazendo enquanto era pego como um cervo sob a luz da tocha. Pegando provavelmente o maior lançador de fogos de artifício que Ranboo já tinha visto, "-saia daqui, vou te dar um tempinho."

Techno tirou as mãos dele para balançar o lançador de fogos de artifício amarrado em seu ombro e começar a carregar alguns fogos de artifício.

"Mas eu só tenho uma garrafa de bafo de dragão", Ranboo enfiou a mão no bolso e entregou o vil roxo para Techno enquanto fazia alguns ajustes finais nos fogos de artifício, "Eu não posso te pagar totalmente-"

"Ranboo, estou mais bêbado do que um marinheiro de licença agora, a parte racional do meu cérebro foi desligada, então aceite este brinde do Deus do Sangue. Basta pegar Tommy e correr! Ou então, deuses me ajudem, eu também vou atirar em você! " Ranboo acenou com a cabeça, não querendo forçar o porco embriagado mais longe do que sua mente bêbada poderia aguentar. Ranboo agarrou um tremor e ainda congelado Tommy para si mesmo enquanto fugia pelo buraco traseiro. Olhando para trás, ele viu Dream deslizando e parando morto em seu caminho em frente às ruínas da casa. Olhos agora fixos no Piglin iluminado pelo fogo atrás dele.

Dream deu um passo para trás quando viu a arma apontada para ele, "Isso é-"

“Sim, Dream.” Ranboo ouve Techno enquanto ele berra para o caçador: “Este é um lançador de fogos de artifício. E sim. Estou muito, muito infeliz em ver você. "

Essa foi a última coisa que Ranboo ouviu enquanto fugia com Tommy para a floresta. Ele fixou seus olhos para frente e correu. Houve explosões e gritos de batalha ecoando atrás dele, iluminando as árvores à sua frente. Houve um som repentino de colisão atrás dele, mas ele nunca olhou para trás.

Mas Tommy de repente começou a gritar em seus braços. “TECHNOBLADE!”

"Quieto! Dream vai te ouvir- ”

"Ranboo, temos que voltar-"

"Por que nós-"

“Ranboo, temos que vol-”

“Tommy, estamos tão perto-”

“O telhado desabou! Ranboo, o telhado matou Technoblade! ” Isso fez Ranboo vacilar em seus passos. “Temos que voltar, por favor Ranboo-”

"Tommy", Ranboo fez o seu melhor para acalmar o adolescente frenético, "Technoblade nunca morre." Mas Ranboo correu mais rápido, se Techno estava morto, então Dream agora os está caçando. Mas isso é impossível. Technoblade vai ganhar, ele sempre ganha. Com o tempo extra, ele e Tommy podem ir embora

De repente, um enderman apareceu na visão do príncipe e fez um movimento com a mão que Ranboo conhecia bem.

+O + Mal + Está + Vindo +

Ranboo sentiu uma lágrima cair em sua bochecha. Ele sentiu suas pernas ficarem fracas, mas continuou correndo. Ele não desejava que a morte do porco fosse em vão. Ranboo parou e colocou Tommy em um tronco caído sem neve. "Tommy, por favor, não se mova."

“‘ Ranboo, o que você está fazendo? ” Tommy perguntou ainda abalado.

“Vou ganhar algum tempo para você chegar ao portal.” Ranboo tenta dar um sorriso tranquilizador, mas sai como uma careta.

"Eu vou contigo." O adolescente disse, tentando forçar suas pernas trêmulas a se levantarem.

“Você mal consegue ficar de pé! Muito menos lutar, você será morto! " Ranboo disse, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Tommy para evitar que o adolescente desmaiasse e gentilmente o colocando, para a indignação do humano, de volta ao tronco.

"Você vai ser morto, Ranboo!" Tommy parece estar com o coração partido e Ranboo se afasta, eles não têm tempo para isso ele- "Não se atreva a morrer! Não se atreva a se sacrificar por mim, porra! " Ranboo para, de costas ainda viradas e não pode evitar o nó que se forma em sua garganta com a dor e desespero absolutos naquele grito.

"Techno está morto por minha causa, e eu não posso ... não posso perder outra pessoa porque algum homem louco está atrás de mim!" A voz de Tommy está fraca e quebrada, tão perto de se estilhaçar inteiramente e Ranboo não pode deixá-lo assim.

Ele se vira e faz algo que faz seu estômago embrulhar-se e ele olha Tommy nos olhos. "Eu não vou morrer esta noite Tommy. Eu prometo a todos os deuses que não vou morrer aqui! Por favor, apenas ... vejo você em cinco minutos, viva para que possamos chutar Dream e seu sorriso estúpido mais tarde, quando você puder lutar. " Ele podia ver mais endermans nas árvores. Com mãos trêmulas, sinalizou para eles.

\+ Enderfriend + Casa + Portal +

Os endermans cercam Tommy. Que grita em choque enquanto o agarram e se teletransportam. Muito provavelmente, eles vão dar a ele as pérolas ender que faltam para completar os portais. Pelo menos ele espera que sim. Isso economizaria tempo para quando ele entrar.

Há um bolso lacrado do lado de dentro de seu terno protegido por encantamentos semeados com o fio, mas para que desapareça e o conteúdo escorregue para seus dedos é uma frase em uma língua morta e uma gota de seu sangue . É apenas um milissegundo para furar o polegar com a garra e outro para dizer a frase, antes que sua mão se encha de um copo vil, seu conteúdo é uma violenta tempestade de violeta colapsando em ondas e batendo contra o vidro, tentando desesperadamente consumir tudo e qualquer coisa até mesmo a si mesmo em um loop sísifo, nunca verdadeiramente degradante e nunca verdadeiramente devorador, mas tentando ao mesmo tempo.

Ranboo não gostava de mentir e o fato de Techno estar morto agora tornava o fato de ele mentir ainda mais doloroso, mas; às vezes, mentir era uma questão de vida ou morte. Mas se havia uma lição que Ranboo aprendeu e aprendeu bem? Seria adaptação e sobrevivência. Suas ações precipitadas e hábitos de não pensar nas coisas o colocaram em muitas situações complicadas, se não fosse pelo fato de que ele era tão bom em improvisar e fazer planos na hora, ele provavelmente estaria morto.

Portanto, provavelmente deve ser alarmante que, em vez de um plano, a única coisa que passa pela sua mente enquanto ele segura um dos venenos mais mortais do reino e vai distrair uma das pessoas mais mortas neste servidor é 'pelo menos esta garrafa não vai para o lixo.'

Ele ouve Dream antes de vê-lo. “Ranboo.”

“Dream,” Ranboo se virou lentamente. Agindo como se estivesse caminhando e não correndo para salvar sua vida. “Que bom ...” suas palavras morreram quando ele viu o caçador. A máscara estava quebrada, um pedaço irregular agora revelava seu queixo e boca. A armadura tinha amassados e fuligem por toda parte. As respirações ofegantes de Dream fizeram parecer que fumaça estava saindo de sua boca. A espada de diamante surrada estava em sua mão, pronta para um ataque. A tensão encheu o ar quando os olhos se encontraram e os oponentes foram calculados. Ranboo poderia lidar com tudo isso, mas no quadril de Dream, estava a coroa Technoblade.

Os olhos de Ranboo estavam fixos na coroa, era difícil respirar enquanto a visão confirmava seu pior pesadelo. Dream seguiu seu olhar, e com um sorriso malicioso respondeu a Ranboo: "Há espaço para mais uma, Ranboo."

Dream se lançou com um grito de guerra. Ranboo perdeu o controle o suficiente para jogar o veneno no rosto de Dream antes de se abaixar. O choque do vidro quebrando contra sua máscara e do líquido espirrando contra seu rosto exposto fez Dream tropeçar e desabar em uma pilha. Ranboo aproveitou a oportunidade para correr para o portal. Mas ele viu alguns endermans nas sombras, ele deu um último sinal.

\+ Assombração + Caçador +

Ele sente um par de mãos agarrando seus ombros, ele entra em pânico e se vira. Mas de repente é teletransportado para a sala do portal. Olhando ao redor, ele vê que o portal está concluído. Tommy deve ter entrado assim que ele terminou. Ele fica no topo da escada, ele vira os endermans circundantes. A intenção de agradecê-los por todo o seu trabalho e proteção do amigo do ender.

Mas assim que ele começou seu discurso, ele ouviu blocos sendo quebrados. Os endermans sentiram seu medo e começaram a ficar inquietos. Um enderman estende a mão e empurra Ranboo para trás no portal. Ele solta um grito ao cair.

A última coisa que ele vê do mundo superior é Dream correndo para dentro da sala. Uma picareta na mão e raiva ao executar qualquer enderman que ficasse para trás. O veneno escuro escorrendo pelos buracos de sua máscara. Seu grito de guerra fez a sala ecoar com sua fúria quando sua presa escapou dele.

E então tudo ficou preto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capítulo era uma besta para escrever!!! Espero que tenha sido uma leitura maravilhosa para todos! Espero conseguir o próximo capítulo para fora na próxima semana!!

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, caros leitores! Espero que gostem deste trabalho traduzido! metade do crédito vai para o meu maravilhoso coautor por me ajudar a traduzir isto para o melhor que poderia ser!


End file.
